Automobile care, specifically respecting wheels and tires, can involve applying solutions ranging from neutral liquid water through corrosive atomized cleaners, polishes and preservatives. Particularly with the latter and oil-based products, unavoidable over spray and run off can discolor and degrade the work area, typically a garage or drive way. Cleaning the unsightly damage can be costly.
What is needed and not taught or suggested in the art is an apparatus for protecting a work area or surface that is easy to position about a wheel or tire and capture over-sprayed and runoff fluids employed in wheel care.
The invention provides improved elements and arrangements thereof, for the purposes described, which are inexpensive, dependable and effective in accomplishing intended purposes of the invention.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment, which refers to the accompanying drawings.